villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Johnny Vincent
Johnny Vincent is one of five secondary antagonists in the 2006 videogame Bully, although compared to the other leaders excluding Russell and Edgar, he is an anti-villain. He is the leader of the Greasers clique. He was voiced by Rocco Rosanio. Biography Johnny is introduced in Chapter 1 with his girlfriend Lola Lombardi, known by the whole school as an unfaithful girl who dated practically every boy in Bullworth. After Jimmy defeats the Preppies, Vincent asks him to follow Lola and find proof of her infidelity. When he does, Johnny asks him to lure Gord and another Preppie into a trap. Preppies leader Derby Harrington responds by manipulating Jimmy into spraying graffiti in New Coventry, which is Greaser territory. To make matters worst, Lola starts to date Jimmy after he defeats Johnny in a bike race. After he defeats Hal Esposito, Johnny escapes in his bike and Jimmy chases him to a junkyard, where thanks to his friend Pete Kowalski, Jimmy manages to take him out of his bike, and when he says he can have Lola, Jimmy is simply not interested. He reappears in Chapter 5 when his paranoia gets the best of him, allowing Gary Smith to turn him against Jimmy by using the Townies to trap Vincent in an insane asylum. Hopkins ends up releasing him, much to his appreciation, keeping a decent status with the Greasers, unlike the other cliques. During the Bullworth riot, he vandalizes the Girl's Dorm, but he's once again defeated by Jimmy and Russell Northrop. He is later seen applauding Jimmy with the other leaders when Gary is defeated. Personality Johnny has a deep hatred for the Preppies, Derby Harrington in particular, seemingly because the Preppies look down on anyone below their social class. Therefore it seems that he is enemies with the Preppies because the Preppies chose to harass the Greasers in the first place. Johnny is very obsessive towards his girlfriend Lola, but this is because she is unfaithful for him. He is a very skilled and intellectual bike mechanic and his parents are rumored to be in jail. Vincent has also many anger management issues that can become really dangerous and really fast. Those anger management issues are likely another result of Lola's infidelity, as this causes Johnny a lot of paranoia, which in turn causes anger management issues. Due to all those problems caused by Lola, she is viewed as a bad influence in Johnny, and many of his cliquemates want him to leave her, since he deserves much better than that. Johnny Vincent also smokes. Despite those problems, Johnny is very respected among the Greaser clique, being a very close friend with one of his lieutenants, Larry “Peanut” Romano. He is grateful enough for Jimmy's help in Chapter 5 that he leaves the Greasers in neutral terms with Jimmy, instead of hostility like the other cliques. Out of all clique leaders in the game, Jonny seems to be the one that cares the most about his clique mates, viewing them not as underlings, but as friends. Of all clique leaders, excluding Russell and Edgar, Johnny is one of the more honorable characters in the game. For example, instead of being a plain jerk to Jimmy, he tries to be friends with him first, asking him to confirm Lola's infidelity and defeat the Preppies. He only becomes hostile to Jimmy after Jimmy is manipulated by Derby into harassing the Greasers. Even after this, he seems to respect Jimmy, being grateful of Jimmy rescuing him, and lamenting that Jimmy left the Greasers and that “everything went down the toilet”, as quoted by Johnny. Trivia *Under his name, one could say that he may have Italian ancestry. *He is one of the best fighters in the Academy. *Although he is very good at fighting, he is also incredibly narcissistic, calling himself the "King around here". *He is very similar to Dallas Winston from The Outsiders and they are also both greasers and bear a striking resemblance in surname, appearance, and attitude. *He is of Italian descent and from Milwaukee, Wisconsin. *He is around 5'10 and 165 lbs. Category:Anti-Villain Category:Teenagers Category:Video Game Villains Category:Male Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Egotist Category:Martial Artists Category:Fighters Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Leader Category:Vandals Category:Redeemed Category:Paranoid Category:Obsessed Category:Neutral Evil Category:Comedy Villains Category:GTA Villains Category:Affably Evil Category:Honorable Category:In Love Category:Mongers Category:Criminals Category:Crime Lord